(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electrostatic-image developing toner, an electrostatic-image developer, and a toner cartridge.
(ii) Related Art
Methods for visualizing image information, such as electrophotography, have been used in various fields. In electrophotography, an electrostatic image, that is, image information, is formed on the surface of an image carrier through charging and electrostatic-image-forming steps. The electrostatic image is developed with a developer including a toner, and a toner image is formed on the surface of the image carrier. The toner image is transferred to a recording medium and subsequently fixed to the recording medium. The image information is visualized through the above steps.